


怎么年纪轻轻就要靠吃药做爱

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 39





	怎么年纪轻轻就要靠吃药做爱

夫胜宽已经数不清自己这个月第几次看到权顺荣盘腿坐床上和药盒子神交了，只要他来找崔韩率，十次里有八次准能看到，剩下两次权顺荣不在屋。他和他同岁朋友约了去吃晚饭，等崔韩率换好了一身衣服，权顺荣还在床上盯着药盒子愣神。夫胜宽是真的很无语，开门出去的时候翻了个白眼：“顺荣哥，你要么就吃了它，要么就扔了它，再看下去这药都要过期了。”

说完他就走了，崔韩率跟在后面。过了一会儿权顺荣才有反应，拿起药盒看了看日期。“什么嘛，保质期一年呢...”他嘟嘟囔囔的起身，把药塞到床头柜深处。虽然不是什么违禁药品，只是一盒非常常见且广泛应用的提前发情期的药，但权顺荣做贼心虚，还是要藏好了。

打算买这个药的时候夫胜宽也在，换句话说，如果不是因为夫胜宽好心接住了他的话头，这个事儿很可能像他和崔韩率讨论过的其他七七四十九件事一样流产。权顺荣的计划简单直接，买药吃药进入发情期，借着发情期给他的冲劲儿和勇气上楼跟李知勋告白。

“虽然我觉得哥你买不买这个药影响不大，最后能不能成还是看你有没有胆子吃。”夫胜宽翘着二郎腿给他分析，“但是还是买吧，万一哪天你梦游不小心吃了，这事儿就成了。”现在这状况算是夫胜宽一语成谶，权顺荣倒回床上摸出手机，真的开始搜索‘如何梦游’。

那边夫胜宽崔韩率两人原本是打算直接去吃饭，却在半路被李知勋截胡，成了扩充他点菜量的工具人。三个人点好单之后面面相觑，崔韩率是有心思聊天的，但夫胜宽一直在给他打看不懂的眼色，搞的他也不敢贸然发言。李知勋没有在关心他俩的小九九，他也有自己的烦心事，犹豫着要怎样和两个弟弟开口。

“韩率啊——”

“知勋哥——”

李知勋和夫胜宽同时开口，前者叫了崔韩率，后者叫了李知勋。夫胜宽本是略一谦让，没想到李知勋毫不客气：“韩率啊，最近权顺荣有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

倒是和夫胜宽想聊的话题凑到一块，趁崔韩率还在皱着眉思考，夫胜宽赶紧接话，把话题的主动权握到手里：“哥觉得顺荣哥哪里不对吗？”

“哦，是，”李知勋不疑有他，能和聪明弟弟聊聊也挺好，“他最近...怎么说，也不是躲着我，就是看到我之后那个眼神，嗯...偷偷摸摸的？”

能不偷偷摸摸的吗，夫胜宽心里冷笑，憋着嗑药干你呢。他是有心撮合撮合两个哥哥，虽然李知勋从没找他或谁聊过感情问题，但其实他对权顺荣那点小心思大家也都门儿清。看俩傻瓜哥哥推拉是挺有意思，但是看多了也腻歪——主要是权顺荣的胆小行径太磨人——这样等下去不知道什么时候才是结局，他想干脆做一把好人给点助力，左右李知勋胆子还比权顺荣大些。

“喔...这我不知道，但是我最近倒是有听韩率说...”崔韩率马上转头疑惑的看向夫胜宽，被他捏了一把大腿又生生把疑问憋回去，“说顺荣哥买了提前发情期的药，好像想壮胆和谁告白呢...会是谁呢？”夫胜宽摆出一副任谁看都是知道答案却要装不知道的表情，皱着鼻子人中拉的老长，意有所指的拿眼瞟着李知勋。

可真是意想不到的答案。听到权顺荣准备和谁告白时李知勋面色一下很难看，但在看到夫胜宽的欠揍表情暗示后又收不住自己的得意窃喜，假咳嗽两声，招手叫来服务员加了三人份的五花肉和两碗米饭。夫胜宽有点摸不着头脑，问李知勋加这么多是打算直接叫顺荣哥来吃饭吗？

李知勋耳朵通红眼神四处飞：“谁要叫那个傻子...我想多吃点多攒点体力不行吗！”

夫胜宽心想你倒是想的美，权顺荣有没有说干就干的魄力你心里还没点数吗。但他又不敢直说，李知勋这个人瞎护犊子，正琢磨怎么开口婉转一点，崔韩率突然像被点了穴似的开了金口：“但是顺荣哥那个药不是一个月前就买了吗，我看以顺荣哥的性子，除非药快过期不然绝对不敢用的。”李知勋略一沉吟：“那个药保质期多久？”

崔韩率扣扣鼻子：“一年呢，所以哥你不用急着攒体——”

李知勋：“操！”

“别急，哥你别急。”夫胜宽突然计上心头，“反正那个药呢，也不分性别，omega吃效果也是一样的。”李知勋眯了眯眼，问他是什么意思。夫胜宽一乐，又叫来服务员加了两份拌面，“就是让哥你攒好体力，自给自足的意思。”

这顿饭吃了小一个小时，三人(主要是夫胜宽李知勋)商量半天的决定是索性偷来药给李知勋吃了，其余部分计划参考权顺荣的。崔韩率一人难当大任，夫胜宽左思右想还是跟着他一起回了屋。两人开门的时候还蹑手蹑脚，进来发现权顺荣睡的四仰八叉还打着小呼噜，夫胜宽翻了个白眼开始满屋子叮了咣啷找药盒，崔韩率则给自己收拾了几件衣服和一些必需品准备暂时和李知勋换屋，没想到屋里都翻遍了还没找到，最后还是坐下来歇口气儿的崔韩率一眼看到，原来是被权顺荣挪到枕头边了。

两人一人拿着药一人背着包跑去找李知勋，门敲了没一下“哐”一声就被猛地打开，李知勋红光满面活像刚运动完，崔韩率了然一拍哥哥肩膀：“不要紧张。”那边夫胜宽已经把药盒子递过去。三人头挨着头研究了半天，说明书讲的是十分钟左右生效，李知勋说那我现在吃了下去等着发作就好，夫胜宽想了想：“我觉得哥你还是在这儿等到快发作再去，不然顺荣哥很有可能把你丢床上去管别人要抑制剂...”

李知勋皱眉：“但是那样有点危险，控制不好楼道里肯定都是信息素味儿...再说了，谁会那么没眼色，闻到我的味儿还给权顺荣抑制剂？”

崔韩率耸耸肩：“俊辉哥？”

李知勋恍然大悟：“去，去外面给我拿瓶水，我现在就吃。”

他妈的权顺荣，真他妈的，李知勋倒在床上浑身热的发痛，心里把权顺荣骂了个底儿掉。说是十分钟左右起效，本来想呆五分钟再慢慢走上去，结果前四分钟什么事没有，刚站起来要走，呼啦一下湿了半条内裤，腿一软跪到地上了。崔韩率眼疾手快要扶他，夫胜宽大惊失色去找药盒里的说明书，这才发现刚刚只顾着看生效时间，却错误多吃了一片。这会儿李知勋的甜味儿已经浓到他们两个beta都觉得呼吸不畅，走是肯定走不上去了，两人当即立断，一个守门一个去把权顺荣叫下来。

权顺荣冲上来时几次被台阶绊倒，等他一头扎进充满李知勋信息素的房间时甚至有点灰头土脸，夫胜宽从外面给他们关上了门，权顺荣站在原地不知所措，走到金珉奎床边拿了湿纸巾擦干净手和脸，放出一些信息素缓缓靠近李知勋的床。他心心念念的omega此刻应该是光着躲在被子里，他看到了被四处乱丢的衣服。

不等他摸到床边，透过厚厚一层羽绒被终于闻到alpha信息素的李知勋一掀被子，光溜溜的坐起来，双眼锁定权顺荣的同时眼圈立刻红了。发情期的omega情绪敏感的很，更何况是舍身吃了两颗药的，手脚软的支不住，往床边蹭了蹭就差点掉下去，权顺荣眼疾手快接到怀里抱好，李知勋发烫的手迫不及待的顺着衣摆摸进去，边脱他衣服边骂人，可惜在信息素影响下声音也是抖的，全无威慑力可言。权顺荣抱着他只觉得可爱过头。

夫胜宽跑去找他的时候把前因后果都说了，当时只顾着往楼上跑，心理又气又喜也没理出所以然。气自己优柔寡断，气李知勋不计后果跟着弟弟们胡闹，想到他竟然是为了和自己发展关系又喜不自胜，好像做梦似的。把人搂在怀里才有了实感，闻到李知勋的味道他下面就已经硬的发痛，更何况这人还在他怀里乱拱，口齿不清的叫他名字。

权顺荣咬着李知勋的喉结把他按到床上时甜甜蜜蜜想，虽然自己的计划只到告白，宝贝老婆却帮他一步走到了最后呢。

李知勋原本还残存一些理智，还记得见到那个讨厌的、畏手畏脚的、害他独自在床上后面痒到忍不住小声哭叫了好几分钟的人后要好好教训他一顿，但在闻到他的信息素味道后全部瓦解了。本能促使他手脚并用缠上权顺荣的身体，挺腰用已经湿透的下身去蹭仍然衣冠楚楚的alpha。

两颗药的药效真的太过了，权顺荣握着李知勋的胯骨把扭个不停的人按住贴在自己下腹，解个裤子的功夫水已经顺着贴合处流下来。李知勋有点被迟迟得不到满足的欲望逼的神志不清，手指摸索着插进自己后面，两指用力把穴口分开到隐隐露出粉色嫩肉的地步，哭着叫他快点插进来。权顺荣只觉得自己鸡巴硬到连脑袋都在发胀，昏头转向的撸了两把就硬塞了半根进去。

李知勋平时了不起给自己塞个跳蛋玩玩，即使是强烈的发情也只能麻痹他的脑子而不是屁股，真吃了半根alpha的肉棒进去根本受不了。上面下面水都不见停，李知勋却有点疼醒了的意思，推着权顺荣的下腹就要他出去。他是疼着，权顺荣可不是，进了一半就已经爽到不行，头皮都麻的，正要一气儿捅进去插个爽，又被拦下了，心里不免有些憋气。但再怎么说压着的都魂牵梦绕的李知勋，他还是耐着性子去哄。

偏偏李知勋这个人闹起脾气来得寸进尺，加上这会儿又实打实的委屈的不行，怎么哄也不肯松咬着权顺荣老二的小嘴儿，不光下面的嘴咬人，上面的嘴不依不饶的还要骂人。权顺荣平时怎么哄他都行，现下这样做了一半的境况就算是神仙也再没耐性。迟迟不往里插其实就只是给李知勋个面子，发情期的omega水多到能跟地板上打出溜滑，后面根本什么都夹不住，权顺荣也不再跟他废话，现在他说不过李知勋，等下操服了再说。

李知勋给这一下捅的半天说不出话，只张着嘴啊啊叫，两手抓的alpha手腕发红。权顺荣不言不语闷头实干，又硬又热的龟头在软肉里来回翻搅着找更为敏感的入口，李知勋憋着一口气不肯给他痛快，左右扭着就是不肯叫alpha找到已经打开的生殖腔口。权顺荣也差不多已经被他带进alpha的发情状态里，眼底都发着红，omega不肯配合的样子实在让他怒火中烧，狠狠往里顶了一下后干脆拔了出来，合不拢的穴口吐出来大股淫液。他拂开李知勋摸向他的手，挪到床脚去自己打起手枪来。

原本他(李知勋)能够稍微找回一点神志就是因为已经和alpha在交合状态，现在被权顺荣孤零零丢在床上，后面克制不住的收缩，进了凉气更痒的挠心。屋里alpha信息素的味道也不见少——毕竟有个也在发情的alpha正在自慰——闻得到得不到的境况让omega又快崩溃大哭。

“顺荣...呜...顺荣...”李知勋彻底放弃和他置气，哼哼唧唧的叫权顺荣的名字，用在被窝里捂的温热的小脚去触碰alpha绷的很紧的大腿，被一把抓住脚腕拖过去。权顺荣仍不发一言，跪在李知勋两腿之间自己打着，故意毫不克制的放出信息素。果然omega崩溃的很快，一边哭叫一边努力爬到权顺荣腿上坐着，胳膊腿全都交缠到alpha身后。

李知勋脑袋一拱靠到权顺荣颈窝里，把香喷喷的腺体送到alpha嘴边，“快点插进来...”说着又去抓屁股下面热乎乎的棒子，“插到最里面，已经完全打开了...就那个...不闹了，插进来好不好...”权顺荣抓着他的屁股蹂躏，终于舍得说话，问李知勋想好了没有。“不要我一插进去你又闹脾气，再闹的话我真不管了。”权顺荣嗓子很哑，咬着李知勋的耳朵威胁他。本来就是浑身无力的状态，被权顺荣又是吹气又是舔耳朵还压低声音撩他，这下彻底除了屁股哪都没劲，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊一通服软，可劲儿扭着屁股去找坚硬热源。

权顺荣自己也把持不住，掰开夹在一起的臀瓣顶进去，生殖腔口早开的足够，不用找，顺着往里插就能捅进大半去。里面还要再热一些，也更软滑，插不多几下李知勋便呜呜叫着射了，脑袋一个劲的拱，要把后颈的腺体送给他咬。权顺荣犯了难，咬了腺体自己也会成结射精完成标记，李知勋的发情期就会这么过去，但他还没有操爽...

李知勋左等右等不见他咬，再给权顺荣这么操下去他快要被干到后面喷水，要是真等他爽透了睡过去，权顺荣敢不敢成结又成了问题。但不成结的话又不算标记，这事绝不能再来一次。这情况下他努力想了想——可以算是用屁股思考——大概也能猜到是不愿意就这么结束，嘴巴贴在权顺荣耳朵上，随着他的操弄一抖一抖，断断续续的讲给权顺荣说他今天吃了很多饭。

权顺荣不太明白，但被李知勋弄的耳朵很痒，转过头去咬住李知勋的嘴，吮吸着他的下唇问他什么意思。李知勋被他吻的迷迷糊糊，嘴巴被咬着讲不出话，急中生智咬了权顺荣舌头一口，趁他吃痛放开红着脸小声说：“就是...嗯...叫你赶快标记，然后可以...可以干一晚上的意思...”

权顺荣委屈巴巴的：“但是标记了你发情期不就过去了...”

李知勋气的屁股疼，被成结标记过的omega可以直接被标记他的alpha用信息素带入发情期这种基本生理知识连幼儿性教育绘本上都有，怎么这世界上还有都插到别人生殖腔里还什么都不知道的人啊！但他被治了一回又不敢这时候和权顺荣吵架，回手从床头摸过药盒子拍到权顺荣胸口：“这不是还有药吗！”

第二天李知勋先醒了，昨天——严谨来说叫今天凌晨——干了好几次也没洗个澡，最后一次说做完去清理，结果两人双双累倒，直到李知勋被缠人火炉活活热醒，才惊觉自己还一肚子精液，避孕药都没吃上一颗。赶紧套件衣服扶着被射的微微发鼓的小肚子往门外走，想看看能不能叫个人去跑趟腿，一开门发现崔韩率坐在门口，挂了好大两个黑眼圈。

李知勋不自然的整整衣领：“你怎么还在这？”

崔韩率面无表情的承受着扑面而来的混合信息素：“我的耳机还在里面。”


End file.
